Finding Shelby
by gamerwannabe96
Summary: Shelby Shepard has been presumed dead after the Reaper war, but the crew refuse to believe that she's dead. The group searches for help in the unlikeliest of places and begin their search.


A\N- Hello everyone! Just a short one chapter story based on a crazy dream I had one night.I hope you enjoy! Please don't be shy to review! I love reading your opinions on my stories! Plus, it helps me out when you do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

~Finding Shelby~

"Alright class, that's all for today." As if those were magic words, the small reading class of 10 started packing up their books and assignments. Some with one more class to go, most were like Madison, done for the day and ready to get home.

"Don't forget to do all of chapter 5 in your grammer work book." Mrs. Sconard said as the students got up and walked to the door.

Madison pulled out her phone that had been vibrating her text notification every 10 minutes through the last half of the class in her pocket, and read the message through the hallway to the stairwell.

From: Jackie Hughes

You're still coming over so that we can settle that "arguement" from last time right? ;)

Madison smiled and rolled her eyes as she paused at the stairs to reply.

To: Jackie Hughes

What "arguement"? Last I remember, I was blasting you sky high in the air with my juggernaut hammer before you even saw my flaming-armored butt behind you!

Madison wasn't exactly your average girl. Equestrian, gammer, artist, the good kind of crazy; a whole assortment of various traits. Although she was never too good at shooting games, her recent obsession was the Mass Effect trilogy. That and Halo Reach on juggernaut with Jackie.

Madison walked down the first part of the stairs and walked into the little windowed front room area and took one of the doors at the right. Her phone sounded out Femshep declaring her favorite store on the Citadel, so she checked the message.

From: Jackie Hughes

Ha. Ha. Ha. I still want that rematch.

Madison smiles as she replied.

To: Jackie Hughes

Alright. I just got out of class. I'm on my way.

Madison walked up the short flight of steep concrete stairs, over the side walk, and started her way to her car in the parking lot.

Suddenly, someone came up behind Madison and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. Madison looked between the two now standing in front of her. To say she was shocked, that would be an understatement. Seeing two of her favorite people she never thought she would see, with a variety of emotions flooding her brain, her jaw dropped as she looked back and forth at Garrus Vakarian and Tali' Zorah.

"Are you Madison Morris?" Garrus asked.

"Are you the creator of Shelby Shepard?" Tali clarified with an explaining tone.

"I...uh,...I uh,...ye..yes." Madison replied, clearly speechless.

"Good. We need you to come with us. We need your help." Tali said.

"Shelby was presumed dead after the Reaper war. But, Tali and I along with the rest of the crew don't believe that she's dead. Even EDI says she doesn't want to believe that Shel's dead. We know that she has to be out there somewhere, still alive." Garrus said.

"Waaait a minute. This isn't real. It can't be. You two must be cosplayers that have read my fan fictions or something. Well, great costumes you guys, but just because Shelby may have died in the game, doesn't mean she died in the stories."

" I don't think that you quite understand." Tali said. "Yes, Shelby is your character, but when you created her, you created a Shelby Shepard universe." She explained.

"Nice try. But I already told you, just because Shelby gets into a grim spot in the game, doesn't mean that it happened in the stories." Madison tried to explain again.

"Keelah!" Tali exclaimed as she put a three- fingered hand on her mask.

"You're still not getting it, Madison. I promise, if you come with us, we'll explain everything." Garrus said and stuck his hand out to Madison.

'Am I seriously about to take the hand of one of my favorite romance options in the trilogy?' Madison thought to herself.

Madison shook the thought out of her head before speaking up again. "Okay, A: I have plans right after school with my friend Jackie, and B: do you really think that I'm going with you that easily? Honestly, you could be some kind of strange kidnappers for all I know."

Garrus sighed. "Would you go with us if you knew that we are in fact real?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with that though." Madison said, ending in a slight chuckle.

"Joker, bring them in." Garrus said into his radio piece.

"Sure thing Captain." Madison heard from Garrus' direction.

The wind kicked up behind Madison's right side, she turned and saw the SR2 Normandy fly over the school and hover over the vacant area of the parking lot. Everyone else within eyesight of the parking lot was watching speechlessly now too. Madison raised her eyebrows in surprise as everyone walked off the ship and to either side of Garrus and Tali.

Madison couldn't believe it. Liara, Kaidan, Jack, Wrex, Grunt, EDI, James, Miranda, Zaeed, Chakwas, Mordin, Thane, and the rest of the squad stood in front of her.

"Where's Jacob?" Madison looked around and asked curiously.

"Shelby threw him out of the air lock for trying to cheat on her." Chakwas replied.

"Ah! Smart girl." Madison chuckled out.

"The Illusive Man wasn't very happy about it." Miranda snarked out as she crossed her arms.

"Well, if he was cheating, he deserved it." Madison replied bluntly.

"What do you say chica?" James asked, changing back subjects.

"Will you help us find Shel?" Kaidan asked with a slight plea in his eyes.

A smile spread across Madison's face as she spoke. " Yes. I'll help you find Shelby."

Madison was swept onto the Normandy by the happily cheering crew and Joker flew the ship away as soon as the door closed.

All the sudden, the middle of Ladygodiva's Gangam Style parody, Garrus Style blared by the side of Madison's head. Madison shot up and turned off the alarm before looking at her clock that read 7:00, then around her bedroom.

It was all just a dream.


End file.
